(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a touch sensing display device, and more particularly, to a touch sensing display device which may sense touches by a finger and a pen.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display having a touch sensor embedded therein has been developed. The touch sensor senses a change in pressure or intensity of light, which occurs due to a touch by a user's finger, a touch pen, a stylus or the like, and provides an electrical signal corresponding to the sensed change to a display device. The display device having the touch sensor generally determines whether a touch occurs and a position of the touch based on the electrical signal, and transmits information on the touch to an external device which transmits an image signal based on the touched information to the display device.
Generally, the display device which senses a touch by the finger does not recognize a touch by the pen, and the display device which senses the touch by the pen does not recognize the touch by the finger.
Recently, the display device which senses all of the touches by the finger and the pen is being developed, and such a display device typically includes two separate sensing devices, e.g., a touch panel which senses a finger and a digitizer which senses the pen.